From 'A' to 'E'
by shinshinjane
Summary: Gakushū Asano. Failed the midterm exam. To 'E' Class. And now the Chairman, his father, sends his own son to 'E' Class as punishment. I've read a couple of 'Asano joins E class' stories so I thought that I should make my own version. I own nothing but my ideas.
1. Introduction

_Asano is sent to 'E' class as punishment for failing the midterm exam. Asano knew something was up with 'E' class getting more develop in school work, but he never thought that class 'E' is hired to take out their own yellow octopus teacher before next year's march. During his time there, Asano starts to feel something that he thought he would never felt it ever again. True kindness from others._

 _training as assassins, fighting off other assassins, a trip to Hawaii, and learning more about one's self and not grading others as poorly classmen in school or in society. Asano has a lot to learn in class 3-E. And the full story will be published whenever I have the time and whenever an idea thought will come to mind._

 _See You Next Illusion._


	2. Prologue: Move to 'End' Class Asano

p data-p-id="3e8fdb25c9018645d02d23f936a4f1ee"strongAsano's P.O.V./strong/p  
p data-p-id="834d7b471200cf78285dd2b9f52b068a"I was making my way to the chairman's office to face whatever he's got to say to me. I cannot believe we lost a simple bet against E-class a scale of 3-2, we should have made it better than that. I open the door and he's sitting there at his desk with his back turn against me./p  
p data-p-id="2a07480c485ea2ec896357b34420dfa9"Chairman Gakuhō Asano said "Gakushū Asano, I am sure that you are a where that the midterm exam test scores show's that E class has more achieving grades than you or your fellow classmates." he turned his chair around to face me "And that you and the rest of the Five Virtuosos made a bet and lose to 'E' class, even though you may be still in the top. You still failed the exam and a few other tests as well." I grind my teeth together in anger and in frustration "So your punishment is to remove you from 'A' class and put you in 'E' class." He said this as he shot his gaze straight into my eyes "What!? Father, you can't serious!? This has to be a joke!" he got up and walked towards me "I do not joke Gakuhō, starting tomorrow you will be out of 'A' class and will be joining 'E' class."/p  
p data-p-id="e6b8ea8a36e0ef9c40db00900cc113a7"I'm outrage at my father, how dare he send me to 'E' class as punishment for failing some of the exams and losing a minor bet, on the offhand I can finally use whatever 'E' class is hiding and use it against father as blackmail "And don't even think about using the secret of 'E' class against me son, otherwise you'll be committing crime the will be a life sentence in prison. Think of it as a new helpful learning way with your new teacher." Just how deep is this secret!? "So, there is something going on in 'E' class is there." "You will know well enough tomorrow, now that our meeting is done, I suggest that you should finish up your last classes while your still in 'A' class."/p  
p data-p-id="31c956993092d421ba924318994bfa45"I rush out of his office still mad at the sudden changes, one minute, you're in 'A' class the next you're in the 'End' class, what a mess up day. I never bother to tell the rest of the Five Virtuosos of what happen between my father and I, I don't want them to know that I'll be in 'E' class for now on. Somehow, I will reclaim my title, along with my rightful place in 'A' class and taking down my father in his own game./p 


	3. Chapter 1: The First Day in Class 3-E

**Asano P.O.V.**

I never even bother to tell my 'A' classmates what's going to happen to 'A' class, nor to me. My father told me that a my new P.E. teacher will explain to me what's going on and what my 'mission' is. I quickly made my way to my locker and escape anyone who would notices me. As I ducked behind the gates, the man my father wanted me to meet is at the E Class externs, Mr. Kurasuma. I pick up my pace the last thing I need is to be late on my *ugh* first day in 'E' class. Once I made it to the building, the whole place looks like it's about to collapse in on itself. I then soon spotted a man dressed in a complete black suit standing in front of the entrance, whom I think is my P.E. teacher. he looked at me strait into my eyes, judging and annualizing me then said "Hello Asano-san, I am Kurasuma, your new P.E. teacher of Class 'E'." 'I was right after all.' I then reply "It's nice to meet you, Kurasuma-sensei." "Please, call me Professor Kurasuma. Now then, let's head inside, and get you settled in for class." he jesters me to fallow him into the building and made our way into the teacher's lounge

I waited out side of the teacher's lounge for Kurasuma-sensei, when he came out he had some kind of knife and gun in his hands, although they appear to be fake. "Asano Gakushu, I trust that you are a wear of what your father has explain a little about 'E' class." "Yes sir, that you are hiding a secret and if word gets out it'll be disastrous." "You are correct. For now on, Class E is assigned to assassination the being that has blown up the moon and it'll blow up the earth in next year's march, Who happens to be your teacher." What the hell! my new teacher is a our?! just how crazy is this teacher!? Mr. Kurasuma then turned around and handed me a handheld BB gun and a green rubber knife "These will be your weapons you will be using to assassinated your teacher. These will only hurt your teacher and not you" I grab the knife and bend it a little and then grabbed the BB gun, setting both of the weapons in my school bag for later. 'These BB bullets and the knife are suppose to kill only the teacher, and not anyone else. Just what kind of teacher is he, or her?'

"I waited outside in the hall ready to face my target, I start to hear a voice, probably my teacher, "Alright class I have announcement to make starting today be having another student in class." "What another one?!" "And here I thought two was enough." "I hope he or she isn't another trained assassin." "Actually class this student is transferring from the main campuses classrooms. You may come in now." "I wonder who would ended up in our group, in 'E' class?" I though the target was some insane human what I didn't expect was that my teacher is a yellow octopus with beady eyes and weird grin that seem to never leave his face. "Everyone I like you meet Asano Gakushu, from Class 'A' to nor enrolling into Class 'E'. Asano, you will address me as Korosenei." 'What the crap did I got in to?!' This is going to be a long school year.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story so far I'll be making the next chapters soon after I finish off the other chapters in my other stories, Check them out if you want to.

See You Next Illusion.


End file.
